Amar, Verbo Intransitivo
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Isabella é uma das donzelas convictas de Cydonia. Edward é um simples jardineiro. Um encontro — quase — programado por ela os leva a uma jornada onde seus conceitos afundarão e o amor será o principal elemento. A questão, no entanto, é única: Edward é protegido de uma deusa... muito virtuosa. UA, OOC, fantasia.


**Título:** Amar, Verbo Intransitivo.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16 anos.

**Gênero:** Romance, humor (?) e fantasia.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Disclaimer:** Sou apenas uma mera mortal, pobre de palavras e inspiração, logo, Twilight não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Isabella é uma das donzelas convictas de Cydonia¹. Edward é um simples jardineiro. Um encontro — quase — programado por ela os leva a uma jornada onde seus conceitos afundarão e o amor será o principal elemento. A questão, no entanto, é única: Edward é protegido de uma deusa... muito virtuosa.

¹Roubei o termo _Cydonia _de uma música, mas, pelo que fui pobremente informada, parece que é o nome de uma região de Marte (?). Eu realmente não sei. A palavra não tem nenhuma relevância com seu real significado; eu apenas achei bonita e quis usar.

**N/A:** Eu ainda não estou acreditando que eu vim postar mais uma história por aqui. Eu tive a ideia para ela faz algum tempo e, inclusive, cheguei a postar um primeiro capítulo — mas o apaguei tão logo publiquei. Espero que vocês gostem do resultado — e da essência de tudo. De verdade. :3 E um obrigada a Nee que fez a capa!

* * *

**I,**

**O Poderoso Chefão.**

.

_Narrado por Isabella._

.

Acordo ao sentir algo delicado enroscando-se em minhas pernas. Remexo-me suavemente, sabendo que, se eu fosse como os mortais, sentiria cada articulação do meu corpo reclamando e estalando desconfortavelmente. Olho para baixo e tudo o que vejo é a pelugem embaraçada de Otto e sua língua lambendo freneticamente o dedo mindinho do meu pé.

Baba de gato. Existe forma melhor para começar o dia?

— Com fome? — questiono a ele, que apenas me lança mais um de seus inúmeros olhares que explicitam _"Eu não falo a sua língua, moça, mas aceito um bife"_. — Okay. Teremos um café delicioso esta manhã.

Pego Otto nos braços e levanto do sofá onde estava, lançando um olhar raivoso a majestosa cama de dossel que agora ocupa o lugar do meu antigo leito. Ela é gigantesca, coberta por lençóis brancos e uma colcha dourada — assim como o dossel —, que, eu preciso admitir, parece absolutamente macia. Os travesseiros são tantos que eu cogito abrir uma butique para vendê-los para Cydonia inteira. Magno e suas manias de burguês. Para que eu iria querer um móvel daquele tamanho? Tudo bem, eu gostaria, confesso, mas não como presente vindo dele. Isso é tudo o que eu não preciso. Ugh.

— Attila é um inútil. Por que ele não teve essa ideia primeiro? — pergunto a Otto. Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que, se ele pudesse falar, estaria blasfemando. — Espero que esses impropérios visuais sejam para o Attila, não para mim — digo com falsa irritação e recebo um miado doce em troca.

Ao menos eu acho que essa era a intenção. Gatos podem ser gentis?

— Nesses momentos, eu gostaria de ser como Pomona. Ou Pollione. Tanto faz. — Suspiro resignada quando Otto mia impaciente. Acho que ele pensa algo como "_Se você não me der um bife, eu como o seu peito. Não vai fazer falta, já que você tem dois, certo?"_ — Viu? É por isso que eu gostaria de ser um deles. Amor. Puf. Quem precisa dele?

Desisto de tentar manter um diálogo com Otto assim que ele se agita no meu colo. Solto-o e fico pensando que eu realmente gostaria de ter talentos como um dos gêmeos naturebas. Ela, Pomona, é a deusa da flora e consegue se comunicar com as plantas. Pollione é o deus da fauna e se comunica com os animais. Seria útil com Otto, mas eles não têm uma relação muito boa. Nada amigável, eu diria. Aliás, Otto não se dá bem com ninguém. Acho que nem mesmo comigo, mas não gosto de pensar nisso. Mas, ao menos, eles têm cargos interessantes. Eu não.

O que eu faço? Bem, eu posso fazer as pessoas amarem-se pelo resto de suas vidas ou acabarem se odiando. Somente isso. Nada de controlar o céu, como Magno, ou ter o privilégio de ser responsável pelo tempo, como meu irmão Attila. Apenas o estúpido talento de ser convocada nas horas mais impróprias e da pior maneira. Eu preciso cultivar muita paciência com os mortais, porque toda a vez que uma mulher desesperada coloca uma escultura de Santo Antônio em um copo com água sabe quem é que se afoga? Eu. E quando viram o santo de cabeça para baixo, quem é que acorda dependurada feito mamíferos voadores? Eu. E não vou nem começar a citar as inúmeras simpatias, porque, do contrário, não termino hoje. Só o que eu digo é: não envolva suas roupas íntimas em rituais à procura de companheiros, porque alguém terá de lidar com elas em algum momento. E sabe quem é responsável por isso? Exatamente. Eu. E, como se não bastasse, elas dificilmente são novas.

Dica: Não use a porcaria da calcinha se for oferecê-las a um santo — santo esse que, no caso, não existe. Ou seja, são oferecidas para quem? É, isso mesmo. Eu. Sempre será para mim.

Tudo o que peço é apenas um pouco mais de suavidade na hora de me chamar. Meu humor estaria sempre esplêndido se os mortais conseguissem isso.

Agora pode surgir a pergunta: por que eles me convocam tanto? Porque eu sou a Deusa do Amor. Eu faço as pessoas se apaixonarem, quando e onde eu quiser.

— Isabella! — uma voz ruge ao lado de fora do meu quarto e vejo os pelos de Otto ficarem eriçados.

Ele mia desconfortavelmente, como se previsse algo muito ruim. E ele sempre prevê. Otto é uma espécie de arguto do mal. E que ele não me ouça dizendo isso. Não que ele fosse entender, também.

— Eu sei, Otto. Também não gosto dele — sussurro ao meu gato, que apenas mia enquanto vem na minha direção. — Agora você quer colo? — questiono ao me abaixar para pegá-lo, mas ele se esquiva e corre para baixo de uma almofada.

Rolo os olhos para ele, certa de que essa linguagem ele entende.

— Isabella — Magno diz outra vez, embora sua voz tenha adquirido um tom mais brando. Ele bate na porta, mas eu não tenho pressa. — Um. Dois. Três. Quatro... — começo, sincronizando a contagem com a minha respiração. É um ótimo meio de meditação e relaxamento, dizem os humanos. Nunca comprovei até esse momento. — Cinco. Seis... — E a porta se abre em um estrondo.

Seis segundos! Que tipo de recorde é esse?

Ouço seus passos pesados, mas que parecem deslizar pelo chão do meu quarto, como um verdadeiro patinador. Não me dou ao trabalho de olhá-lo, e fico contando o número de pelos do Otto que estão espalhados pelo chão.

— Olhe para mim — ele pede, um murmúrio de raiva misturado a carinho.

Faço o que ele pediu, mas não ouso encará-lo nos orbes. Deixo meus olhos vagarem por seu rosto, até encontrar uma pequena falha em sua sobrancelha. Quem diria que o deus dos deuses sairia por aí com uma sobrancelha despenteada, não é? Concentro-me nela enquanto ele se prepara parar dizer o que eu já sei, o que me impede de cair na risada e de revirar os olhos. Ou os dois juntos.

— Estou olhando — respondo, uma tentativa obrigatória de dar abertura para ele continuar. Mas eu sei que ele sabe a verdade por trás disso.

— Gostou do meu presente? — pergunta sorrindo. Tento contar quantos são os pelos acima de seus olhos, evitando fixar em seus lábios curvados para cima antes de responder.

Magno pode ser tudo — de ruim —, inclusive encantador. Ele tem pequenas covinhas nas bochechas pálidas, o que o deixa com um ar leve e juvenil. Olhei para elas apenas uma vez e foi o suficiente para as minhas pernas tremerem. Não de excitação, é claro. Elas — as covinhas — apenas transmitiam tanto conforto que minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e, acredite, ter esse sentimento por Magno não é algo que se queira expandir. Lembro-me de ter sentido um pouco de medo, aquela vez. Não sinto vontade alguma de ter aquela sensação transformada em uma reprise.

— Você sabe a resposta, Senhor — digo educadamente, tendo a certeza de que aquilo o irrita quando noto sua testa se franzindo.

Seu sorriso murcha. Okay, agora o jogo está mais justo.

— A cama está perfeitamente arrumada — diz soando calmo, mas quase posso sentir um rosnado brotando em seu peito. — Por quê?

— Sou organizada — respondo, todavia, sei que não é a resposta certa ao ver seus olhos varrendo meu quarto com desaprovação.

— Organizada — ele diz, como se estivesse degustando a palavra. Seu olhar paira sobre um pequeno monte de roupas amontoadas em um canto, depois vai para alguns papéis e livros jogados com descuido em cima de uma escrivaninha cor de mogno. Ele repete, novamente irritadiço: — Organizada.

— Bem... — inicio, sabendo que a verdade é a melhor saída. — Otto gostou. Da cama, claro. Ele dormiu lá durante a noite. — Como que para concordar comigo, meu gato mia, mas o som parece meio estrangulado. — Gato covarde — sussurro para mim.

— Eu não pedi a Nico que construísse essa cama para ter essa utilidade.

Ranjo os dentes, irritada com a forma com que ele pronunciou as últimas palavras. Ele está tratando meu gato como um nada, e isso eu não vou permitir. Só eu posso tratá-lo assim. Otto parece entender que aquela insinuação se refere a ele, pois solta um grunhido estranho, como se tentasse rugir. Boa bola de pelos, ele.

— Eu não estou interessada nos seus presentes — retruco, mas tenho a impressão de que não fui direta o suficiente. — Nem mesmo você me interessa, Senhor Magno. E você deveria saber disso, pois estava presente no dia do meu juramento. — Sinto o sangue subindo pelo meu rosto, a raiva incontida ameaçando jorrar em forma de palavras. E eu não pretendo controlá-las.

Inesperadamente, ele ri. Não um riso divertido, ou tímido. É uma gargalhada alta e alimentada pelo escárnio.

— La mia Bella — ele cantarola, os olhos cor de âmbar brilhando perigosamente. —Você sabe que tudo isso não adianta, não sabe? Somos cercados por luxúria. Por prazer. Sei que você presencia muita... devassidão, devido o seu cargo. — Ele se aproxima de mim e toca o meu queixo com a ponta de seus dedos, forçando-me a encará-lo, sem poder desviar. —Você não irá aguentar para sempre — continua e, para que como completar seu ponto de vista, acaricia uma de minhas bochechas. — E, quando você finalmente quiser a companhia de alguém, será a mim que você irá recorrer.

Tenho vontade de cuspir em seu rosto. Velho repugnante. Okay, talvez velho não seja uma boa palavra para defini-lo, levando em conta que não temos grandes diferenças na idade. Magno é somente mil e quinhentos e setenta e sete anos mais velho do que eu. Não que eu esteja contando, é claro. Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja; volta e meia é uma boa ofensa para jogar contra ele. O ponto é: ele jamais deixará de ser repugnante, mesmo que não seja tão antigo.

Ele deixa seus dedos percorrerem mais uns instantes o meu rosto, e eu fecho os olhos enquanto espero a irritação dissipar e ele ir embora. Não exatamente nesta ordem. Ouço-o suspirar e levanto uma das sobrancelhas em confusão, até que entendo. Abro os olhos, incrédula com a audácia dele. Como Magno pode sequer cogitar a ideia de que eu estava gostando de seu carinho?

— Velho malacafento — rosno para ele.

Ao invés de se chatear ou continuar me amolando, ele se aproxima mais um pouco de mim e deposita um beijo em meu queixo, onde seus dedos estavam há poucos segundos antes.

— Mia, Isabella, mia — ele diz enquanto se afasta e evapora em uma névoa dourada, deixando-me sozinha com Otto e uma impressão de asco onde seus lábios pousaram.

Tenho vontade de arrancar meu queixo fora.

— E você nem para me ajudar! — grito e, embora saiba que não deva descontar em Otto a minha raiva, é inevitável. Ele se aproxima ronronando e esfrega a cabeça peluda em meus pés, os olhos azuis brilhando em um incrível degradé. — Não quero saber de você — digo enquanto tento ignorar a sensação gostosa que é ter seus pelos macios contra a minha pele.

Atiro-me no sofá vermelho, sentindo a maciez do veludo me acalmando. A língua de Otto volta a lamber o dedo mindinho do meu pé, mas dessa vez ele completa com pequenas mordidas com seus dentes minúsculos de filhote.

— Você sabe que isso não é comida, certo? — pergunto a ele, suspirando no fim do processo.

Contudo, tudo o que vem de Otto é:

— Miau.

O que eu esperava, afinal? Um grande conselho, uma risada? Acho que estou ficando louca. Talvez eu precise de mais amigos. É. Pode ser isso.

— Tudo bem, vamos comer — respondo, sabendo que é isso o que ele quer. Ele escala as minhas pernas até alcançar o meu colo, onde se aninha, satisfeito. Rolo os olhos para ele, que apenas me olha enquanto passa a língua pelo focinho. Tenho certeza de que me pergunta silenciosamente:

_"Onde está meu bife?"_

.

.

.

Olho tranquilamente para o céu acima de mim. Ele está limpo, sem nuvens, e com um sol irradiando confortantes raios para a Terra — embora eu não esteja nela, isso é aconchegante, pois tudo reflete para cá. Sorrio, esquecendo por um segundo que o motivo de toda essa beleza sou eu. Não consigo conter o esgar que se instala em meu rosto, porque um céu calmo e luminoso desta forma é sinônimo de um Magno feliz.

Opa, é tudo o que consigo pensar.

Apesar de Magno ser perigoso quando está bravo, ele é ainda mais perigoso alegre. Ao menos, para mim. Significa que ele está planejando mais presentes. Ou algo pior, como castigos. Magno fica jubiloso sempre que pode aplicar um castigo em um dos deuses, e nenhum de nós pode reivindicar isso. A questão é que, quando nós resolvemos que ele é quem precisa de uma penalidade, nós somos quem sofremos a pior parte. O mau tempo dura tantas temporadas que é impossível o prender em uma punição por mais de uma década.

Eu sei. Lamentável.

Tento dissipar esses pensamentos ao avistar Attila planejando mais uma de suas espalhafatosas criações. Ele está sentado em frente a um dos jardins de Pomona, cercado por maravilhosas camélias amarelas. Consigo sentir o perfume delas de onde estou, e uma paz me invade imediatamente. Meu corpo rígido relaxa, e um sorriso brota em minha face.

É impossível resistir aos encantos da flora de Pomona.

Ao longe, Attila me avista e, ao invés de agir como um deus normal e apenas acenar — embora seja mais normal um deus somente desviar o olhar, dependendo de sua presunção — ele grita:

— Bel! Olhe como seu maninho é inteligente. — Ele mostra um emaranhado de fios e diminutas molas, e continua: — Essa vai ser a criação do século, Bel. Eu mal posso esperar para conceder essa dádiva a um mortal!

Rolo os olhos para ele, sabendo que, mesmo a dez metros de distância, ele irá ver. Não consigo imaginar como aquele monte bugigangas poderá virar algo realmente útil e, principalmente, ser considerada _a_ invenção, mas tento não tocar nesse ponto. Attila é um pouco nervoso com esse aspecto — o de ofenderem seus materiais de trabalho.

— Eu não entendo porque você cria as coisas para os homens — digo ao chegar mais perto, agachando-me ao seu lado, mas logo desisto e sento em cima das gramíneas tenras.

— A Terra não irá evoluir se eu não espalhar as minhas ideias por aí — retruca e sinto que ele está cansado de dizer aquela frase, como se todos perguntassem a mesma coisa e ninguém o entendesse.

— Você poderia fazer isso então; espalhar ideias, não dar a invenção já pronta — contraponho e ele sorri.

— E o que eu iria fazer no meu tempo livre? — pergunta. — Eu não sou tão ocupado quanto você, Bel. As pessoas não precisam de mim. E, quando precisam, Magno me proíbe de ajudá-las.

Suspiro, pois Attila está certo. Se ele não puder criar suas invenções, ele não teria nada mais para fazer, e sua imortalidade seria ainda mais enfadonha — porque, acredite, depois de milênios tudo fica excessivamente tedioso. Magno não o deixa ajudar os mortais de acordo com seu encargo divino. Sempre que alguém implora _"Deus, ajude-me a voltar no tempo"_, _"Deus, acelere o tempo"_ ou _"Deus, pare o tempo agora"_, Attila se contorce para atender aos desejos, mas ele não pode. Magno diz que isso é perigoso, mas a verdade é que Attila seria mais poderoso que o deus dos deuses se lhe fosse permitido tais atribuições.

E é claro que Magno acha que deixar Cydonia aos comandos do meu irmão tresloucado não seria uma coisa boa. É uma pena que ninguém pergunte isso a mim, pois eu tenho uma resposta tão na ponta da língua que ela quase sai pela minha boca mesmo sem me questionarem. Tenho de me morder para não sair comunicando minhas opiniões sobre a pequena ditadura na qual vivemos.

É. E você aí achando que os deuses têm vida mansa.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas, Attila — digo a ele, tentando organizar meus pensamentos e fugir do desprezo pelo nosso Senhor que ameaça me invadir. — Tenho certeza que é mais interessante e produtivo criar relógios, telefones, computadores cada vez mais modernos e seja lá mais o que você faz do que cuidar dos corações humanos.

— Acho que você tem razão — ele responde. — Eu não tenho paciência para muito drama. Os mortais, às vezes, são mais teatrais do que o Poderoso Chefão.

Não consigo conter a gargalhada que brota do meu peito. Deixo-a explodir e Attila me retribui com um sorriso torto encantador.

— Você assiste a filmes demais — falo divertida. — Mas encaixa completamente.

— Eu não poderia deixar de prestigiar o que as minhas criações são capazes de fazer — ele se explica, referindo-se ao fato de que tanto a televisão quanto o DVD e seus afins foram desenvolvidos por ele.

Sempre considerei que o cinema fosse sua invenção predileta; acho que estou certa, porque, sempre que pode, Attila se infiltra no mundo humano para assistir a uma sessão cinematográfica. Eu mal consigo aguentá-lo quando volta para cá. Ninguém é mais falante e crítico do que meu irmão após um filme. Ninguém — imortal ou, muito menos, mortal.

— Isso é presunçoso da sua parte, sabia? — questiono retoricamente.

— E você tem uma implicância muito forte, sabia? — ele rebate.

— Eu não poderia continuar no cargo de sua irmã se não fosse implicante — digo tentando não sorrir tanto. — É meu papel como irmã mais velha.

— Somos gêmeos, Bel. — Ele rola os olhos castanhos, iguais aos meus, divertido. — E não me venha com aquele papo de que você nasceu dois minutos antes, porque não conta. Isso já está ultrapassado.

— E não conta por que, posso saber? — Cruzo os braços, desafiadora. — Mamãe diz que vale — argumento, mas sei que isso não é uma desculpa muito forte.

Nossa mãe não é muito certa das ideias. Ela é... um pouco confusa. Não que eu esperasse o contrário, levando em conta que ela é a Deusa da Festividade. Não há alguém vivo — ou morto — que goste mais de um bom vinho do que Morgana.

— Não vale — ele diz, rebatendo.

— Vale — insisto.

— Não vale — repete.

— Vale. — Ergo as sobrancelhas, irritada.

— Vale — diz ele, franzindo a testa.

— Não vale — digo, e então ele ri. — Argh. Maldito! Você me enganou.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e as abaixa repetidas vezes, os olhos brilhando em zombaria, um sorriso babaca preso a sua face.

— Eu sou um gênio, Bel, admita. — Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos negros como as asas de uma graúna, então completa: — E não vale porque fomos feitos no mesmo instante. Temos a mesma idade, portanto.

É a primeira vez que ele usa esse argumento contra mim, e não posso conter a nova risada que escapa pelos meus lábios, mesmo que tenha tentado.

— Eu posso apostar qualquer coisa que você levou mais de mil anos apenas para elaborar essa desculpa — falo ironicamente, mas me arrependo no mesmo instante.

— Você apostou na coisa errada, maninha — ele diz, o sorriso de dentes brancos e alinhados se expandindo insolentemente. — Foram oitocentos e cinquenta e... — Sua testa se enruga novamente. — Minha memória não anda muito boa. Bem, não importa. Foi menos de um milênio.

A maneira como ele diz aquilo me garante que ele não está mentindo. Somos gêmeos, temos uma ligação; mas, acima de tudo, nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Sei quando ele mente, quando ele está com medo, quando está feliz, chateado, irritado. Sei tudo sobre ele, assim como ele sabe sobre mim. E também sabemos uma coisa: basta a palavra aposta ser emitida por um de nós que temos algo mais forte que um juramento sendo feito.

Apostas é a nossa fraqueza. Eu sei. Humilhante. É por isso que eu não saio espalhando isso por aí.

— Okay. — Suspiro e deixo meus olhos rolarem nas órbitas como se tivesse ingerido alucinógenos. Não que eu já tivesse experimentado para saber a sensação, é claro. Tudo bem, talvez um pouquinho. Não posso negar que tenho o sangue de Morgana em mim, afinal. — O que você irá querer? — pergunto e acabo mordendo o lábio tão forte que ele teria sangrado se... bem, se eu pudesse ser machucada.

— Quero que você desafie Magno. — Seu rosto torna-se grave, diferente daquele ar faceiro que eu estou acostumada.

Esse é o sinal de que o assunto é complexo e pasmoso.

— Attila — inicio, confusa —, eu já o desafio todos os dias. O babaca — e que ninguém me ouça dizendo isso — não percebe, é claro, mas eu já faço isso. A todo instante, a propósito.

— Não, Bel — ele discorda. — Quero que você o desafie verdadeiramente. Eu não aguento mais ter Magno tentando controlar você. Pode ter certeza de que eu já fiz muita coisa para ele parar com isso, mas você sabe como ele é. E eu estou ficando sem criatividade para bolar planos.

Uau. Attila sem criatividade é algo inacreditável, embora eu ache que, para ele, a palavra inconcebível se adeque melhor a situação.

— Impossível — concordo com o meu irmão. — Magno é impossível.

— Exatamente.

Ele murmura algo para si, mexendo apenas os lábios, mas não tento entendê-lo. Quando Attila quer que eu saiba de algo, ele mesmo me diz. Respeitamos isso um no outro — a privacidade. Por isso, ignoro o fato de que o vi cochichando consigo e desloco o olhar para a trilha de pequenos cascalhos atrás dele. Ele faria o mesmo comigo.

— E por que você decidiu pedir isso agora? — questiono, a confusão quase fazendo com que meu tom de voz se eleve. — Já se passaram tantos séculos desde que Magno iniciou essa perseguição. É um pouco sem sentido. Ou você nunca reparou? — tento descontrai-lo.

Attila parece estar nervoso. Ele mexe incansavelmente nas molas e nos parafusos que estão no chão, ora pegando uma nova engrenagem, ora enroscando um novo fio. Tenho vontade de rir de sua apreensão, mas não estou em um estado muito melhor.

— Eu já pensei em pedir antes — começou ele —, mas não iria funcionar.

Ergo uma sobrancelha e mexo desconfortavelmente em meus cabelos, em dúvida.

— E por que não funcionaria? — pergunto dúbia, sem entender o ponto daquela conversa.

— Você desistiria em pouquíssimo tempo — responde, e tenho a impressão de que ele quase pescou seu lábio entre seus dentes. Percebo que ele está muito nervoso. — O pouquíssimo tempo para os humanos, não para nós — esclarece.

Dou risada, cética.

— Attila, você realmente acredita que eu iria desistir de conseguir minha... Como dizem os mortais? Carta de Alforria?

— É. — Ele dá uma risadinha, e tenho certeza de que vai me provocar com isso em outro momento. — Mas não usam mais essa expressão há, tipo, uns trezentos anos.

Seguro a vontade de mostrar a língua para ele, e continuo:

— Então, você realmente acha que eu desistiria da minha Carta de Alforria em menos de um ano? Você deveria saber que, se eu me propusesse a isso, tentaria mais tempo. — Pego em sua mão, que está quente como sempre. Confortadora como sempre. — Você me conhece.

— Precisamente por conhecer você que eu digo isso. — Ele aperta minha mão de volta. — Vamos, Bel, você sabe por que desistiria.

Paro um pouco para pensar. Magno é insistente. Ferozmente insistente, eu diria. E ele sabe que ninguém pode fazer nada a respeito disso, porque, afinal, ele é o maior deus de Cydonia. E ainda há os castigos simples. As punições maiores. E há Attila e Otto — que jamais conseguiria se defender de Magno. É por isso que eu desistiria.

— Eu sei — concordo, finalmente.

Attila sorri para mim. É um sorriso meio tímido, meio ingênuo. Ele solta as minhas mãos e desvia o rosto do meu, passando a encarar uma das camélias do jardim em que estamos. Há uma camélia cor de rosa nascendo, e ela destoa com magnificência das tantas amarelas que há ali. Pomona, penso. Entendo perfeitamente a mensagem que ela quer passar; sempre há algo que se destaca. Sempre há algo pelo que se lutar.

— Você vai tentar? — Attila finalmente volta a falar, e dessa vez sua voz parece receosa.

— Vou — respondo e sorrio para ele. Sinto-me revigorada. — Fizemos uma aposta, afinal, maninho. Tenho de pagá-la, mesmo que tenha sido feita sem querer.

— Essas são as melhores, Bel. Espontaneidade é tudo. Mamãe sempre diz isso. E é a primeira vez que vejo você tão decidida — diz ele, e então rola seus olhos. — Okay, parece que estamos planejando um motim.

Eu rio, aliviada.

— Sabemos que não é isso. Quero apenas a minha... — Penso um pouco, tentando achar a palavra certa. — Emancipação — digo por fim.

— Emancipação — fala ele, degustando a palavra. — Bem, isso soa melhor que alforria. Faz você parecer menos decrépita.

Olho para ele firmemente e trinco os dentes enquanto aperto o nariz entre o indicador e o polegar.

— Você me chamou de velha? — questiono eloquente. Ele me olha com aquele ar típico dele, maroto e sem vergonha. — Attila... Você tem dez segundos para...

Ele não espera eu terminar. Levanta-se largando desajeitadamente suas peças, as mãos sujas de graxa estalando os dedos ao som de uma música que somente ele parece ouvir, a cabeça balando no mesmo ritmo. Até mesmo seu quadril se remexe de forma suave, quase imperceptível. Ao invés de esvanecer-se em sua típica névoa negra, ele me atira um beijo e dispara em uma corrida desenfreada. Acompanho-o com o olhar por alguns instantes, até que caio em uma nova gargalhada.

Somente Attila para me fazer rir tantas vezes em tão poucos minutos.

Viro-me para onde estavam suas ferramentas, engrenagens e tantas outras coisas que eu não faço ideia de para que sirva e tudo o que eu encontro no lugar é um delicado buquê de petúnias e rosas vermelhas despontando da terra chamejante, fazendo um coro delicado e insinuativo com a camélia cor de rosa.

O poder da vida. Sempre ele.

Eu já sabia até o que eu faria para me livrar de Magno.

É isso aí. Que se dane o juramento.

* * *

**N/A: **Para quem chegou até aqui... bem, eu avisei que não era muito comum. Gostaria que me dissessem se está bom, se gostaram, se continuo. Para quem gosta da mitologia greco-romana, digo que AVI não é muito semelhante com esses mitos. Eu pego alguns elementos, mas não terá nada de monstros ou coisas desse tipo. Será apenas uma história romântica.

Aqui também funcionará o esquema de review = preview. Quem quiser, é só pedir. Eu pretendo postar uma vez por semana, então, até domingo!


End file.
